The present invention relates to a storage and retrieval device for compact discs. As used herein, the phrase “compact discs”, and its abbreviation “ICD's ”, is intended to include any compact disc used for recording information, such as those used to record music (commonly referred to as “CD's”), those used for recording video (commonly referred to as “DVDIs”), and those used to record software.
CD's come in plastic “jewel boxes” to protect the CD and to provide space for written information about the CD. A problem that arises for those CD users having a large number of CD's is the amount of space they occupy if left in their jewel boxes. Leaving CD's outside their jewel boxes is not wise since they can easily become damaged. Placing CDMs into CD storage books is not satisfactory since sliding a CD in and out of the plastic sleeve of such storage books causes excessive wear of the CD surface.
In addition to the problem of storage space, locating and retrieving a particular CD from amongst a large number of stored CD's can be a time consuming problem.